herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Von Nebula (Being)
Von Nebula, also known as Von Ness or "The Mastermind", is a dark and mysterious leader of various villains within the Hero Factory Universe. Biography Early Life Created in the Assembly Tower, Von Nebula was once a Hero from the Hero Factory, under the name of Von Ness. He was a part of Preston Stormer's first Hero Factory Team. They were sent to New Stellac City to stop a burglary in progress, but found a giant Drone attacking the city. The team leader, Thresher, was badly injured while protecting the Rookies. Von Ness was ordered to protect Thresher while Stormer went for the Drone. Instead, Von Ness attempted to escape in a Drop Ship, and when Stormer leapt on, to stop his escape, the coward shook him off. Von Ness blamed Stormer for what had happened and vowed revenge. Von Nebula Von Ness was mysteriously transformed during the subsequent time period and also gained the Black Hole Orb Staff, becoming Von Nebula. Von Nebula recruited numerous Villains to his cause. He even destroyed a child's house, escaping before Hero Factory came. Von Nebula led his villains to the Deltari Quadrant, where they cut communications and stole their palomino diamonds. Next, he put his plan into effect by dispatching XPlode and Rotor to hijack a shipment of C-4000 explosives on Merak 9. When this failed he sent the pair to rob an Explosives Plant on Lemus 2, though they were ordered to not really do any damage besides worry the Hero Factory. He then sent Corroder to attack Penitentiary 1331, a prison under construction on Tantalus 5. Once again the henchbot was ordered to avoid doing too much damage. Lastly, Von Nebula sent Meltdown to poison Stormer with nanobots, causing the Hero to go berserk. After Stormer was cured, Von Nebula decided to target New Stellac City for the final part of his plan. First, Von Nebula issued out a false alarm meteor strike warning, to gain the Alpha 1 Team's attention, then he sent Corroder and Thunder down with a Nebula Gas Cannon. He later dispatched XPlode and Meltdown as well. When Von Nebula revealed himself at New Stellac City from his black hole base, Stormer, followed by William Furno, willingly let themselves be sucked into a black hole where they knew they would face Von Nebula. Von Nebula stripped away their weapons and devices and began draining their Hero Cores. The Heroes, however, retained their built-in Anti-Gravity Thruster Rings and began plotting to reverse the effects of the vortex. Von Nebula returned and demanded the rings, attacking Stormer because he knew "Stormer always has to take the glory". However, it was Furno who held the rings, and he threw them into the center of the black hole to destroy it. Stormer then seized the Black Hole Orb Staff and sucked Von Nebula into it. Stormer and Furno escaped the black hole, and brought the staff with them to the Hero Factory. Von Nebula remains alive inside the staff, which is kept under heavy guard. Personality Von Nebula was cowardly as a Hero, a behavior which eventually caused him to flee in the middle of a crucial mission. However, Ness refused to accept responsibility for his actions, and instead blamed Stormer for what happened. He developed a deep, unyielding hatred for anything related to Hero Factory, and was determined in getting revenge against the perceived wrongs inflicted upon him. As a criminal mastermind, Von Nebula excelled in organization and development, utilizing his talents through criminal activity. Appearance Von Nebula has ebony armor and red eyes. He also has blue spikes located on his shoulders for defensive purposes. Weapons Von Nebula carried the Black Hole Orb Staff, which was used to create black holes for battle and transportation. He has since been absorbed into the weapon. Quotes Set Information Von Nebula was released as a large boxed Hero Factory set from August 2010 with 156 pieces. One could spin the blades on his weapon for added play value. Trivia *Von Nebula is voiced by Mark Hamill in Rise of the Rookies. *A Hero that looks a lot like Von Ness can be seen in a crowd in Ordeal of Fire. Appearances *''Core Crisis'' (First Appearance) *''The Enemy Within'' *''The Enemy Within'' *''Von Nebula'' *''Hero Factory FM'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Makuhero Star'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Mission: Von Nebula'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery External Links *Hero Factory Villain List. *Von Nebula Building Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Sets Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Hero Factory Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:2010